Una serie de catastroficas desdichas o no
by Debbs Weasley
Summary: Drabbles. No me hago para nada responsable de lo que aquí se escriba... bueno sí, yo y un grupo de personas locas, grilladas y obsesivas tenemos la culpa de estas parejas extrañas. No sigo un orden lógico del espacio-tiempo y seguramente habrá mucho OC y mucho crossover. Lo sé estoy mal. Pero... ¡Disfruten!
1. Gruñona

_Pareja:_ George/Hermione

Canción: watch?v=Lp1fQ51YZMM

**"La OTP o la muerte"**

* * *

Estaba casi seguro que aquella actitud y aquella manera de ver la vida iban a mandar a la que seguramente acabase siendo la novia de su hermano a la tumba prematuramente. Aun recordaba como, nada más haber empezado su primer año, iba caminando alegremente por los pasillos del quinto piso cargando con una tonelada de libros que ni el ni Fred seguramente no habían llegado ni a oler. Pasó justo junto a ambos muchachos y se paró en seco.

-¿Qué tramáis?

Y al instante dos cabezas pelirrojas y bastante más altas que la pequeña y gruñona Hermione se alzaron hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Granger?

-Se que tramáis algo. Siempre estáis tramando algo. ¡Me chivaré!

Tan típico de Granger.

Fred le puso la mano en la cabeza y se lo despeinó un poco (más si era posible) ese pelo enmarañado que tenía para distraerla y que él pusiese guardar en el bolsillo de su túnica un par de petardos que habían conseguido en Zonko. De poco sirvió, porque aquella pequeña rata de biblioteca de metro y medio los acabó descubriendo días después.

Y no fue la única vez, hubo más. Muchas más.

Maldita Granger, pensaba una y otra vez George, era como una mini Percy en potencia, una prefecta perfecta antes incluso de poder serlo, era la personificación del aburrimiento, era antinaturalmente aburrida. Y gruñona, tremendamente gruñona.

Se pasaba una media de diez horas al día regañando a los de los cursos inferiores, a los de su curso, a los de cursos superiores, a los de otras casas. ¡No regañaba a los profesores de milagro! _"Deberíais estudiar más" "Haced vuestros deberes" "¡A la cama ahora mismo!" _Nunca paraba de mandar y gruñir.

Nunca, nunca.

Bueno, sí. Única y exclusivamente cuando leía. Cuando Hermione leía el universo volvía a su cauce natural de armonía y diversión. O por lo menos durante unos instantes.

Un día la encontró sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común, un pesado manual de quidditch descansaba sobre sus piernas. ¡Un maldito manual!

-Eh Granger, creo que eres la única persona en este mundo que en vez de disfrutar del quidditch decide leer sobre él ¡No es posible que seas tan muermo! –dijo dejándose caer a su lado.

-Déjame en paz, George.

Se sorprendió, se sorprendió muchísimo. No supo a ciencia cierta cómo sentirse en ese momento, de repente, un extraño sentimiento emanó de la boca de su estomago.

Pestañeó un par de veces aun sorprendido.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que soy George, listilla?

Y la marisabidilla de Granger, con su pelo enmarañado y sus enormes ojos color avellana se volvió a mirarlo, con el cejo fruncido, soltó un bufido exasperado y afirmó con seguridad su respuesta volviendo al libro.

-Si quieres saber lo que es volar lo que tienes que hacer es dejar esa mierda de manual y sentirlo-le dijo levantándose y cerrándole el libro para luego salir por donde había venido.

Jodida Granger.

George a veces piensa, suena mal decirlo, pero es así, de vez en cuando le da por quedarse callado y pensar. Pensar mucho, pensar cosas como que necesita un bate nuevo porque el suyo ya esta bastante desgastado o que podría utilizarlo para reventarle las pelotas a Ronald cualquier día. Porque, cada día que pasa, George está convencido de que su hermano es más tonto si cabe. Y aquel lapidario _"Hermione, tu eres chica" _se lo confirma.

Valiente idiota.

Ron nunca se ha caracterizado por ser sensible, ni cariñoso, ni absolutamente nada en realidad. Fred escucha la frase y se ríe, normal, cualquiera lo haría. Ron ha pasado la delgada línea que separa el "eres una chica y eres mi amiga" y el "eres mi amiga y solo te relacionas con tíos y por lo tanto eres un tío". George suelta un sonoro bufido y Hermione Granger se revuelve, en todo su esplendor de chica gruñona, lo mira como si quisiese que su cabeza y su diminuto cerebro se esfumasen de la sala en ese mismo instante. Harry también la mira, tampoco tiene pinta de entender nada.

_Estas nuevas generaciones…_

-Pues que sepas, que alguien me ha invitado-escupe con ira, moviendo su melena de león-Y he dicho que si.

George lo mira todo sin decir palabra y con una media sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, Ron se lo merece, se lo merece por imbecil pero en la boca del estomago siente un algo extraño que no sabe como catalogar.

-Ronald, eres un lumbreras- dice negando con la cabeza para luego levantarse e irse. De repente le ha entrado un extraño interés por saber quien ha invitado a Hermione gruñona Granger al baile.

No lo descubre hasta el mismo día del baile, lleva colgando a Angelina del brazo. La chica es genial, eso no puede negarse, es fácil entablar conversación con ella puesto que es casi más forofa del quidditch que todos los Weasley juntos. Es divertido picarla y que se enfurruñe y diga que los golpeadores no son más que unos _"babeantes y bobos babuinos"_. Pero nada más que eso, Angelina es una gran amiga y ya, no le supone ningún reto porque en ciertas cosas se parecen y eso es aburrido.

Están dentro, con Fred, los tres hablando sobre cómo los gemelos habían intentado colarse en un concierto de Las Brujas de Macbeth con Ginny aquel verano cuando todo el mundo vuelve su mirada hacia la puerta y susurra, susurra mucho y algunos muy alto.

_"__Mirad, es Granger" "Miradla está preciosa" "Vaya con la comelibros…" "Nada más y nada menos que con Krum"_

No se junta a ella hasta que las mismisimas Brujas están sobre el escenario, la tiene al lado, saltando y disfrutando.

Se miran.

-Vaya, Granger, que callado te lo tenías ¿No? –se agacha un poco y se lo dice al oído con saña- Seguro que Ronald está bien celoso de ti.

-Eres tonto, George-

Sonríen, y ella se aleja. Días después se enteraría de que Ronald (para variar) le había montado la escena de celos.

Ese maldito Ronald.

George nunca ha estado enamorado, al menos de algo que no sea una escoba o un bate. Cree que eso es algo demasiado complicado e innecesario para su vida.

Y en realidad es así.

A Fred le pasa tres cuartos de lo mismo, por lo menos, alguien lo entiende cuando mira mal a Ronald ahí, enganchado a Lavender como si la vida en ello. ¡Que repulsión!

Pero a todo cerdo le llega su san martín y el día en el que su hermana y ella entraron en Weasley Wizarding Wheezes nunca se le olvidaría.

Era una tarde calurosa de agosto y la tienda se llenó en menos de cinco segundos de toda su familia. Escuchó a su madre decir algo sobre los mortifagos y esa _"horrible caricatura de quien no debe ser nombrado"_ pero George no atendió demasiado porque una risa cantarina llegó a sus oídos nublándole la mente.

Música angelical para sus oídos.

¿Pero que mierdas? Y ahí estaba ella, junto a Ginny, metiendo la mano en la jaula de los micropuffs mientras se reían.

¿Es que nadie se da cuenta de esa risa?

-¿Has visto Gin? –Dice Fred tras él- Son micropuffs.

-Míralos que monos –le contesta su hermana riendo- Tan pequeños y peludos ¡Se mueven un montón!

-Sí, nos inspiramos en ti para crearlos.

Más música para sus oídos de la mano de Hermione Granger.

-Mira que sois imbéciles… -bufa enfurruñada y coge uno mirando a Hermione- Pues este para mi, digamos que es un regalo por daros la idea para crearlos.

Y se va, con la pequeña bola peluda al hombro. Fred también se mueve e increpa a Ron por algo que no quiere saber porque está demasiado concentrado en intentar descubrir que tiene la risa de la gruñona Granger para que le guste tanto de repente. Ella se mueve hacia un stand de pociones y filtros amorosos y bufa y rie al mismo tiempo.

¿Pero que mierda?

-Que Granger ¿Pensando en conquistar a alguien? –se apoya en el stand y levanta las cejas, acusador.

-No necesito de una poción para conquistar a nadie, George.

¡Quieto parado todo el mundo! ¿Quién es ese ser de pelo enmarañado y ojos brillantes y donde ha quedado la gruñona que debería haber contestado algo muy distante a eso?

No vuelven a verse hasta navidad pero George piensa en ella más de lo acostumbrado.

Hermione era una guerra fría en potencia. Cielo e infierno en constante lucha. Por un lado es esa chica mal peinada y gruñona que se pasa unas diez horas al día rodeadas de libros y de apuntes y que en tercero decidió que necesitaba un giratiempo para poder acudir a todas esas clases, era la antitesis de la diversión y si podía joderte la fiesta te la jodia sin pensarlo do veces porque seguramente estabas pasándote de la raya y quebrantando alguna norma pero luego, Hermione jodefiestas Granger podía quebrantar veinticinco leyes de una tacada si algo le parecía injusto aunque fuese dentro de la legalidad.

Como el ED cuando estaba cursando quinto.

_Cielo e infierno en constante lucha._

Un lado frío en su mente que mantenía al león enjaulado, recto, gruñón, aburrido pero que tiene una rendija por la que escapar de vez en cuando (muy de vez en cuando) para gusto de George.

_"__Deberías soltarte más, Granger, morirás joven, y si mueres joven nunca llegarás a ser Ministra de magia para jodernos la fiesta"_

Es lo primero que dice aquella navidad nada más verla, y ella lo manda a la mierda de una manera muy poco sutil. Mala perra de Ginny que está mal educando a Granger.

-Mi hermana no es buena compañía para ti, Granger.

-Que sabrás tú de buenas compañías...

George no puede evitar reír. Molestar a la gruñona de Hermione es el pasatiempo favorito de cualquiera porque es fácil, porque siempre entra al trapo y siempre acaba contestándote y revolviéndose.

Pero sabe que algo ha cambiado, no sabe con exactitud el que pero ha cambiado, Ginny mal educada Weasley maleducando a la gruñona.

¡Ver para creer!

La mañana de navidad se da cuenta, baja a desayunar bostezando cual oso y se la encuentra sentada en la mesa bebiendo café, ni rastro de Ginny.

-Vaya, que raro verte sin la pelirroja esa del demonio a tu lado –dice a modo de saludo.

-Merlín, George, que es tu hermana.

-Eso no quita que venga del demonio, y lo sabes.

Hermione bufa negando y sigue con su café, no hablan nada más pero George la mira de vez en cuando, algo ha cambiado, algo ha cambiado y mucho.

¿Pero el que?

-Creo que es hora de que vaya a despertar a esa pelirroja del demonio que ha aprendido del verdadero demonio… -dice levantándose de la mesa.

Ríe de lado y se levanta con ella sin saber bien porque y justo en ese momento se encuentran a Ginny en las escaleras, frenan y ella sonrie.

_Esa sonrisa no es buena._

Señala al techo y de repente todo pasa demasiado despacio pero demasiado deprisa a la vez.

Muerdago.

¿Pero que mierda?

George pasa por un instante de estupefacción en la que no sabe a ciencia cierta que hacer o que decir o que pensar y abre la boca pero no dice nada y cierra los ojos pero no piensa nada tampoco.

Y de repente lo nota. Suave y húmedo y extraño y fuerte y delicioso. Si le preguntasen su amorteina olería a eso café, lilas y libro. Sobretodo libro.

No es ni mucho menos el primer beso de George pero lo pilla tan de sorpresa que cuando Hermione se separa de él aun no ha retenido toda la información necesaria y boquea como un pez fuera del agua sintiéndose un imbecil.

¿Pero que mierda?

-Feliz navidad, George.

Y ambas suben las escaleras de nuevo entre susurros. "Feliz navidad, George." Sí, espérate gruñona Granger, que te vas a enterar.

Por Merlin que te enteras.


	2. Si usted quiere

Pareja: Fred/Tonks

Canción: watch?v=poZLiypLJzQ

_*Tira las cotinillas muy lejos*_

* * *

Londres, siete y media de la mañana, octubre. Hojas en el suelo, nubes grises decorando la mañana, el desastre supremo en el piso de Nimphadora Tonks. Va con prisas, ha tirado todo el café y se ha manchado su camisa favorita.

Estupendo.

Mueve la varita y todo el café desaparece, decide no desayunar, se cambia la camisa y sale pitando sin mirar atrás. Seguro que se deja algo, siempre lo hace. Siempre se olvida cosas, siempre tropieza, siempre intenta matarte si la llamas Nymphadora, siempre tropieza (de nuevo) cuando intenta matarte. Tonks es un desastre en si mismo, no por nada es metamorfomaga pero dentro de ese desastre ella encuentra su equilibro.

Bosteza, ha dormido horrible porque claro, es un desastre, un desastre en potencia y sufre insomnio y mata las horas viendo películas antiguas de su padre y claro, luego el día se le hace cuesta arriba.

Bosteza mientras llega al ministerio y bosteza mientras piensa en la mala idea que tuvo su padre en regalarle aquel reproductor de video y todas esas películas antiguas.

El despacho de aurores del ministerio es una enorme sala llena de escritorios diminutos, como Tonks es la jefa de sección tiene un escritorio más grande por lo que lo tiene lleno de muchas más cosas que el resto. Mucho más papeleo.

Papeleo, todo el día haciendo papeleo. Lo odia pero aparta algunas cosas de la mesa y se pone con ello. La mañana no parece demasiado alentadora, para nada, escucha pasos a lo lejos mientras mordisquea su pluma de caramelo (un pequeño vicio que arrastraba de sus años en hogwarts) y se pregunta quien será porque cada vez los escucha más cerca.

_Se te olvida algo, Nymphadora. _Siempre utiliza su nombre completo para autocastigarse por ser un desastre el 90% del tiempo. No sabe el que y se desespera pero su desesperación no dura demasiado porque Arthur Weasley se hace presente frente a su mesa en menos de un minuto, arrastrando los pies y mirando hacia todos lados, lo acompaña Ge… Fr… uno de los gemelos.

¡MALDICIÓN NYMPHADORA! ¡LA MISIÓN!

Arthur saluda, Fred/George hace lo propio y Tonks los invita a sentarse… o no, porque no hay ni un sitio donde hacerlo.

¡Desastrosa!

-He acompañado aquí al amigo –dice Arthur dándole a su hijo en la espalda- Que estaba demasiado nervioso como para llegar hasta aquí solo.

Tonks rie y se maldice setecientas veces por segundo por olvidar que ese día era el día de la reunión y que uno de los gemelos Weasley había sido asignado como su acompañante. En verdad Remus se lo había dicho como once veces esa semana pasada pero cuando Remus está cerca el sentido que menos utiliza Tonks es el del oído, en realidad casi no puede usar ninguno.

Le viene a la cabeza James Dean, el actor de la película de la noche anterior. Niega con la cabeza maldiciendo su mala suerte.

-Bueno… -mira al pelirrojo frente a ella y decide arriesgarse con un nombre al azar para no quedar como la lerda que es- Fred ¿Sabes a lo que vienes no?

-No soy Fred, soy George.

Tonks maldice su estampa, cierra los ojos y sabe que su pelo rosa está oscureciendo, a causa de la vergüenza.

-Bueno, George… ¿Preparado para toda una misión de la orden?

El muchacho asiente con media sonrisa en la cara, el reloj de la pared suena y Tonks le indica que deben ir a ver a Remus para los detalles de la misión.

A Remus. A Tonks no le apetece ver a Remus.

-Oye Tonks…-dice el pelirrojo sacándola de sus cavilaciones- Te he mentido, soy Fred, solo quería ver como te cambiaba el pelo de color…

Tonks no puede evitar una sonrisa cuando ve como el desgarbado pelirrojo pasa a su lado guiñándole un ojo. El tiempo que separa salir del departamento de aurores hasta llegar al numero doce de Grimmauld place es el tiempo que Tonks está de buen humor porque nada más llegar a esa maldita casa tropieza y el cuadro de la difunta Walburga comienza a berrear improperios a diestro y siniestro. Obviamente cuando ambos llegan a la cocina las probabilidades de que la cosa mejore no son demasiado halagadoras y mucho menos si en el pergamino que Remus le entrega pone un sutil _"Espionaje. Matrimonio." _

Primero mira a Remus con escepticismo y luego a Fred, que no parece enterarse de demasiado. _"Espionaje. Matrimonio." _O sea, que le esperaban como dos meses de ir acompañada de Fred a todos lados, fingiendo que se acababan de casar. ¡De casar! Ella, Nimphadora Tonks ¡Casada! ¡Con un Weasley! Vale, de coña… pero ¡Con un Weasley que no era ni Bill ni Charlie! ¡Que locura! ¡Que barbaridad!

-Remus… ¿A que juegas?-se lo dice así, de golpe, en el pasillo y con toda la ira que puede emanar.

-No se de que me hablas, Nimphadora.

Aprieta los puños y su pelo se vuelve dos tonos más oscuros. No se dicen nada más. Remus se va, arrastrando su lánguido y largo cuerpo por un pasillo oscuro, sin mirar atrás. Tonks lo odia. Otra vez.

Una vez han salido de Grimmauld place Tonks no tiene ganas de nada, y Fred le sigue muy de cerca. Mierda de misión. Fred es gracioso, no puede negarse, pero es un crío. Un crío de veintiún años a su cargo. ¡A su cargo! Tonks nunca ha tenido a nadie a su cargo. Bufa exasperada porque sabe que se esta comportando como hace Remus con ella pero le da igual. Esta enfurruñada y harta. Y no es ninguna niñera.

-Este es mi piso.

Entran, y Fred se queda en la puerta mirándolo todo con curiosidad pero sin atreverse a entrar del todo en aquel lugar que no era suyo.

-No te cortes, pelirrojo, ahora eres mi señor marido-dice Tonks tumbándose en el sofá frente al gran televisor con una media sonrisa en la cara.

De repente la idea de que alguien la acompañe en ese destartalado y solitario piso no le parece tan mala.

-¿Qué es eso? –el pelirrojo señala hacia el gran televisor frunciendo el ceño y la mira aun sin sentarse.

Tonks se incorpora y le explica que es un televisor que lo utiliza para ver películas mientras se encamina a su desierta cocina a por algo que cenar. Nachos y Tequila. Nada más en el horizonte. "_Estupendo, Nymphadora, no has hecho la compra…"_. Cuando vuelve al salón aun increpándose mentalmente Fred se ha sentado frente al televisor y observa con interés la películas.

-Eh Fred, siento informarte de que soy un desastre… No tengo nada de cenar… -alza la botella de tequila y los nachos- mañana juro solemnemente que iré a por comida como buena esposa.

Fred estalla en risas y Tonks de repente se siente mucho mejor, deja las cosas en el suelo y se sienta junto a él. Fred invoca unos vasos y le sirve aun entre risas.

-Esto puede llegar a ser muy interesante.

Cenan mientras hablan. Tonks nunca se había parado a pensar en Fred como una persona independiente (Con george le pasaba exactamente igual), eran los gemelos. Siempre los dos. Fred y George. George y Fred. Pero nunca solo Fred o solo George.

Juegan durante un rato a que Tonks se transforme y si Fred no lo acierta bebe, juegan a hacerse preguntas sobre ellos durante mucho rato. A Fred le encantan los encantamientos, volar en escoba, ser golpeador y su tienda de articulos de broma. Pero lo que más le sorprende a la chica es que es fan incondicional de las Brujas de Macbeth. Cuando ya llevan media botella de tequila cantan a pleno pulmón entre risas y Tonks le ha contado que también le encantan y que está deseando ir a un concierto, que se pasa las noches que no tiene ronda viendo películas antiguas mientras come nachos porque siempre se le olvida hacer la compra.

-Veamos una de esas pelis.

Tonks se levanta y enchufa el VHS y en ese instante sale un primer plano de James Dean y suelta un suspiro. Fred le pregunta y ella le explica que es un antiguo actor muy famoso y muy guapo que le encanta, cuando se vuelve a sentar junto a él la escena ha cambiado y James cabalga sobre una Harley por las carreteras perdidas de Estados Unidos y Fred no deja de preguntar cosas porque no puede creerse que se vea movimiento en una caja sin magia.

-Eso si es magia.

Para cuando la botella de Tequila ya casi ha llegado al final la película ya está muy adelantada y Tonks ha empezado a lagrimear, como siempre. Fred le pasa la mano por el cuello y la acerca hacia él riendo.

-Tranquila, Tonks, es una plelicula, no es real… ¿No lo es, verdad?

Tonks vuelve a estallar en risas ante el comentario y se siente bien ante su cercanía, hacia mucho que no estaba cerca de alguien, así, sin preocupaciones, sin estrés.

No había tenido contacto con nadie desde Remus… decide no pensar demasiado en ello y sigue contestando preguntas de Fred sin descanso.

Maldito pelirrojo curioso.

Una vez acabada la película ambos se sientan en el sofá y se quedan en silencio.

-Estos meses van a ser duros, Fred.

-Lo sé, pero me da igual, por lo menos estoy con alguien con el que puedo convivir ¿No crees?

-En eso te doy la razón, querido esposo…

Ambos ríen y se miran. Ya no queda tequila, por lo menos no en la botella. Y siguen hablando de cosas sin importancia, Tonks le habla de que además de James Dean le gusta mucho una actriz llamada Audrey Hepburm, que es guapísima y que hace muy buena pareja con James y durante un rato fantasea con la supuesta relación mega fabulosa que tienen esos dos.

-No me mires así, soy mestiza, me he criado con esto ¿Sabes?

-No me río, está bien, yo e medio vivido con ello… mi padre es fanático de los cachivaches muggles…

Vuelven a reír y Tonks recuerda que su pequeño apartamento solo tiene un dormitorio. Se le corta la risa pero no descarta la idea de dormir con él. Es solo dormir ¿No?

-Fred… aquí solo hay una habitación…

-Bueno…-hipa y suelta la risa más graciosa que Tonks ha escuchado nunca-No importa, dormir juntos no va a matar a nadie ¿No?

Tonks niega con la cabeza y rie.

-Esto es algo así como una luna de miel o algo así ¿No?-pregunta la chica riendo.

-Algo así… -le extiende el brazo- Vamos señora… seré su James Dean –se queda callado ante la cara de estupefacción y el pelo de tres colores distintos de Tonks en ese momento- Si usted quiere…

Tonks asiente como una estúpida sin saber que decir ¡Un crío de veintiún años dejándola sin palabras! ¡Pero esto que es!

Iban a ser dos meses muy pero que muy interesantes…


End file.
